A WITCHy situation
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Okay this was a request for a story where the girls are discovered to have powers and all in front of the whole town while Nerissa was at the school with them and the formers were under her thrall. The second part of the request...the pairing? Well...That's to be discovered as the story progresses. Enjoy Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**W.I.T.C.H. Mess**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and this was a request from Umi Ryuzzaki1. Contains bashing and femslash and probably a bunch of other things ^^ such as OOC and yeah AU is expected)**

The girls, the five brave teenage girls that had faced down numerous dangerous obstacles and came out with only a few scars to show for it, were now sweating and panicking as they stared down their greatest challenge yet. It wasn't the fault of the teenage looking Nerissa even and she had been the one challenging them and threatening them!

How did they get in this mess even? Well for that there's a bit of a backstory.

It had started off simple enough, well simple for girls trying to save the universe with super powers and wings while fighting everything from mad prince's of other worlds, giant snakes able to turn into humans and former Guardians who had their powers but stronger and more experience with them, at least.

So yeah probably not simple at all. At least not to those not involved in the whole mess.

It was a rather simple start to the day. The girls were at school and it had started like it usually did for the last week, Irma and Taranee comforting an upset Hay-lin who's crush was under Nerissa's thrall at the moment while Will and Cornelia glared death at the former guardian leader from their spot in front of the other three like a protective wall between the formers and the upset Air Guardian. Same old thing that's been happening for a week and nothing to signify what exactly would happen that day.

Things had gone normally until around lunch time when Nerissa had decided to come over and sit with them, the enthralled former guardians of course wandering along behind her like the good mindless minions they were now.

"What do you think you're doing?" Will asked her voice completely frosty as she glared at the older woman who merely smirked at her and scooched a little closer to Will so that Halinor had room to sit down as well at the small table.

"Sitting down to eat lunch." Nerissa said innocently as if there were no ulterior motives at all for sitting beside the younger woman. Well not that much younger, not now at least.

The scowl on the red heads face and the small bits of electricity flashing through those blood red locks would intimidate most lesser men and women…but Nerissa merely grinned at the shorter girl and tucked a lock of the girls short red hair back behind one ear. The sparking electricity did absolutely nothing to the more experienced lightning wielder who chuckled low in her throat.

"Careful there little Pikachu. You're sparking." Nerissa teased as her words caused Will to actually pause for a moment and blink at the taller woman.

"How the hell do you know about Pokemon?" Will asked making the black haired lightning wielder chuckle again, the sound a low almost sensual purr in her throat.

"I think we've already established that I haven't spent the last few decades actually locked up on the mountain. I'm not as obsessed with it as those around your age seem to be but I do know some of it, especially about the mascot." Nerissa said with a smirk on her face and Will _really_ wanted to wipe that smirk off of the older womans face.

"Do you hear that?" Hay-lin asked distracted from her anger and sadness as she heard something out of the ordinary and her ears seemed to perk up much like a dogs or cats would.

"What is it Hay-lin?" Will asked her eyes snapping to her friend and fellow guardian in an instant while the girl tilted her head a bit.

"I'm…not sure…I know it. I know I do. It's right on the tip of my tongue…but I can't seem to say it." Hay-lin said making Will frown slightly and then glance at Taranee who nodded once, no order was needed whether mental or otherwise. She already knew what her friend and leader wanted her to do. She closed her eyes and cast her mind out in search for anything out of place. The search only took her a few seconds to scout out the nearby area within Hay-lin's range of hearing and find what was out of place.

"There's a mind here beside ours with strong mental barriers. I can't break through it without more time and alerting them that something is wrong." Taranee said making Will hum slightly and she tossed a glance at the blond emotionless looking Halinor that was sitting next to Taranee but quickly discarded that thought. If the older psychic had her free will then doing such a thing with her powers would drain her life force. Since she didn't have her free will but was hooked up to a heart then she could do it without draining her life force but there's no way that the blond would do it without an order from Nerissa and that was about as likely to happen as the sky turning purple.

"Cornelia can you feel anything from the earth?" Will asked moving straight to the next plan as she looked at the blond who snorted.

"Good thing I wore sandals today." Cornelia said and Nerissa raised an eyebrow confused at that but Will smirked as she stared at Cornelia for a long moment as the blond concentrated her own powers, closing her eyes as well.

"There's something big coming and it's…slithering? Like a snake…a…very … _big_ snake." Cornelia said and Hay-lin's eyes widened at that as her head snapped up.

"Girls I know what the sound is and where I know it from!" Hay-lin said looking alarmed and making all of their heads whip towards her alarmed.

"It's Cedric!" Hay-lin said and in an instant Will began letting out a string of impressive curses as she jumped to her feet so fast she nearly knocked Nerissa off of the bench.

"If he's within range that means he's nearby. Girls we need to get somewhere to transform and fast. Nerissa is this your idea?!" Will asked glaring at the other woman who looked just as shocked as the others were at hearing that Cedric was nearby and apparently in snake form.

"I had no idea about this I swear on my seal!" Nerissa said looking just as alarmed as the others and making Will glance at her once and then nod while the other W.I.T.C.H. girls stood up and made to follow their leader out of the door in whichever direction she went in.

"Girls what do you think you're doing?!" Knickerbocker however had been near the table and was immediately glaring down at the girls and stopping them from leaving at the moment as she stood bodily in front of Will as if to block their exit with her body.

"Well…" Will trailed off trying to come up with a fast and believable excuse as she glared at the others.

"He's here!" Hay-Lin said looking alarmed and making the other girls tense as their eyes looked everywhere for the threat.

"Guardians!" A hissing voice yelled as a large green and yellow snake burst through a wall and into the cafeteria.

There was only one synchronized response between the five current Guardians as they stared wide eyed at the giant snake that had broken into their school and hadn't even tried to glamour himself or what he was doing.

"SHIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**W.I.T.C.H. Mess**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Time to end thisss onccce and for all Guardiansss." Cedric hissed as he bared down on the five shocked girls whose faces showed their sock and disbelief before Will's face was set into a determined look.

"Girls protect the civilians and try to lure him away from the school!" Will snapped orders at the others who all were thrown out of their funk and nodded once.

"Right." They replied in harmony, each one of them looking dead serious as they began to split apart.

"Form up in groups of two, I'll be by myself. Irma you and Taranee handle the civilians. Do whatever you need to do to get them to safety. Cornelia and Hay-lin go left, try to get out of the school and attack him from behind where you have more room to work without worrying about the others. Taranee make sure you keep all of us in contact." Will ordered issues flawlessly and without wasting a second as she dropped down into a stance she had picked up from Caleb and the other rebels.

Nerissa watched as the girls nodded, although none of the other four looked very happy about the red head being on her own and followed the orders without a complaint. Irma and Taranee began evacuating the civilians around the room that had frozen in shock, most of them having already run for it which Nerissa couldn't blame them for really. After all there was a giant talking snake that just busted down a wall.

"Girls…let's give the younger ones a hand. Balance them out, Kadma and Yan-Lin go with Irma and Taranee. Halinor and Cassidy go with Cornelia and Hay-lin. I'll stay with the little spark plug." Nerissa said calmly standing up and her thralls nodded mindlessly as they moved to follow her orders without complaint or thought.

"Why would you help us?" Will asked although she never looked at the former leader who smirked slightly.

"It's either accept the help of the older, more experienced and more powerful group…or try and struggle by on your own. If you believe that you could defeat him without transforming and then deal with the fall out and us on your own then feel free to tell me to get lost and I'll recall the others." Nerissa said calmly and Will growled a little in her throat but said nothing as she glanced around for something to use aside from her powers.

"Hey Nerissa…have you ever had a food fight?" Will asked slowly smirking as her eyes honed in on something on the table next to her.

"You do remember that I'm from the _forties and_ _fifties_ right? You think any of us ever thought of starting something like a food fight much less ever went through with it?" Nerissa asked flatly and making Will smirk wider as she noticed how Cedric was distracted by the sudden extra guardians he hadn't known of before, as well as Hay-lin using him as misplaced aggression while Cornelia backed up their flighty friend.

"Well get ready for your first one. Irma! Taranee! Switch from evac to guarding the civvies!" Will said as she picked up her discarded tray from the table, still mostly full of food since she had been a bit too distracted by Nerissa.

Will took in a deep breath and glanced around at those still left in the cafeteria. There was six of the ten guardians, the group of delinquents, Matt, a couple of people from the football and soccer teams, and Knickerbocker along with the cafeteria staff and a few teachers. Perfect.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Will bellowed so loudly that she shook the windows in their frames as she threw her tray at Cedric, the tray hitting him in the head and the mash potatoes sticking to his face. Instantly the delinquents and Matt began throwing food at the giant snake. Irma took the chance to throw some mashed potatoes at Nerissa who spluttered a bit at the sneak attack.

"Aim for the snake! Show him not to mess with our school!" Will yelled causing the football and soccer players to begin throwing food and trays at the snake.

"Oh my god Will." Taranee was torn between being horrified and laughing her ass off at what her leader had done.

"Well what are you waiting for? You're going to let that overgrown lizard break into _our_ school, and try to attack your students and leave them as the ones to fight back? Are you not a part of Sheffield?! Where's your school pride? Your honor!" Will yelled to the teachers and cafeteria workers.

"Sheffield…" Knickerbocker began with a steely glint in her eyes as she lifted an entire trash can.

"CHARGE!" Knickerbocker bellowed, nowhere near as loudly as Will had but still pretty loud, throwing that entire trashcan at Cedric and knocking his arm away from where he was swatting at Irma who jumped to the side.

"What the hell?" Nerissa asked in disbelief as the teachers and students alike began to throw anything they could get their hands on at the giant snake. The teachers were throwing trays and food and even trash can lids at the snake, the cafeteria workers were supplying everyone with food and ammo from the back and throwing pots and pans and spatulas, the students were throwing footballs, soccer balls, food, trays, book bags, even a few trashcans at the intruder, and the guardians were spread out trying to protect the civilians from the giant snakes attempts to swat them, distracting the snake.

"Uriah!" Will saw the main delinquent about to be whacked by Cedrics tail and jumped in front of him, crossing her arms and bracing herself as she skid back a few feet but held strong against the tail.

"Thanks red." Uriah said sighing in relief and moving back out of range as he directed Clubber to grab a big pot from the back and throw it at the overgrown garden snake.

"If you guys got weapons then use em. Don't hold back." Will said grunting a bit and wincing, that had hurt a bit more than she expected, and making the spiky haired boy grin widely at that.

"Aye aye." Uriah said racing back to his bookbag to get the knives he never left home without.

"Will!" Nerissa, Irma, and Taranee cried out horrified when Will was smacked aside by Cedrics tail and was sent flying until she hit the ground hard and went rolling underneath a table.

"Now. I'm. Mad." Will groaned angrily as she began to stand up, the table going up as well and causing quite a few people to gape at the sight of Will holding a table up over her head.

"Guardians teach him a lesson!" Will snarled as her eyes flashed with lightning and she threw the table at Cedric, slamming him in the head with it and making him roar in pain. He thrashed a bit and Will saw how the slippery tile floor was giving him trouble and had an idea.

"Irma! Ice the floor! Nerissa get Cassidy to do the same!" Will called orders and making the two nod, Irma kneeling down to place a hand on the floor while Nerissa relayed the order mentally to her thrall.

"Taranee see if you can't give him the headache of a lifetime! Nerissa you know any fighting skills or martial arts?" Will asked making the black-haired woman give her a flat look.

"Again Will. I'm from the fifties and lived most of my life on a medieval planet. What do you think?" Nerissa asked bluntly as she jumped back to avoid a lashing tail.

"Then you're on long range throwing. Get some of those bigger pots and pans from the back and throw em, see if you can't get some of the food in his eyes to blind him! The girls are giving him hell from the outside so let's do our part here! I'm getting in close." Will said making the woman wonder idly if the red head forgot that they were enemies at the moment but calmly follow her orders.

"Will catch!" Uriah said throwing what looked like a dagger at the red head.

"Really Uriah?" Will asked catching the thrown weapon and noting that it was a steel dagger with a small dragon at the top of the handle and a dragon eye painted on the blade.

"It looked cool." Uriah shrugged it off looking unapologetic as Will ducked under a thrashing tail and got in close, stabbing Cedric with the blade and making the man roar in pain as the blade pierced his scales with Will's super-strength backing it up.

The tail came back around but was knocked away by a well thrown giant pan that came from Nerissa. Will briefly wondered why the former guardian leader was helping them but was grateful for the help as she stabbed Cedric again, dragging the blade across his scales and having him roar in pain again.

"Irma! Freeze him from the inside!" Will shouted for her friend who rushed over and did her best to freeze the blood.

A big pot full of gravy slammed into Cedrics head and blinded him, causing him to thrash around more in pain.

"Irma get clear!" Will shouted grabbing the water user and near throwing her into Taranee to get her clear of the thrashing limbs.

Will managed to brace herself and dig in her heels to stop the flailing tail from smashing her through a wall or window.

"Will there's not much more we can do in our regular clothes. If we want to stop him from hurting anyone we need to transform!" Cornelia yelled from outside as a few of the bricks rose up and began slamming into Cedric.

"Looks like we don't have a choice. Ready girls?" Will called to her friends and in an instant they all were beside her in a V formation as they all had determined looks on their faces while the cops showed up and began to open fire on the giant snake, although they had to take cover when their bullets more often than not bounced off of his tougher back scales.

"We'll follow you Will." Hay-lin said her eyes hard and determined. She knew that at least once things were back to normal that no matter what her grandmother would be on her side.

"My mom is going to ground me for life." Taranee said with a heavy sigh of acceptance. They didn't have much of a choice unless they wanted innocent people to get hurt.

"I think we're _all_ going to be grounded after this." Irma said with a humorless chuckle of her own.

"I'll be stuck babysitting Lillian for months." Cornelia said sighing as well.

"Well it's now or never girls." Will said holding up the heart of Kandrakar and pausing when she felt another hand on it. Looking up she saw Nerissa standing there giving her a sympathetic smile and holding her seal in her other hand.

"Together then. You might need the backup." Nerissa said her voice soft as she stared at the younger girl who nodded once in agreement and thanks.

"Together." Will agreed as the former guardians fell into line with Nerissa with their now usual blank looks on their faces.

"Guardians." The two leaders held up their power sources at the same time and gave each other a single nod. They pretended to ignore the civilians that were staring at them, having taken shelter and wondering what the ten girls were going to do now and why they seemed so determined and accepting but upset.

"Unite!"

The looks of shock as the mystic energy began to surround the ten girls would have been hilarious and priceless in any other circumstances.


	3. Chapter 3

**W.I.T.C.H. Mess**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Fire!" Taranee announced as she and Halinor burst from their bubbles of energy, both in full Guardian regalia with orange flames dancing around Taranee and green flames covering Halinor.

"Water!" Irma called as she and Cassidy burst free with streams of water floating near them.

"Earth!" Cornelia cried, the bricks beginning to rise en masse as she and Kadma got free from the bubbles and the ground began to shake a little bit as they ducked low down, almost touching the floor.

"Air!" Hay-lin was next as a gust of wind blew around her and Yan-lin as they flew a little higher than the others, going more towards the ceiling.

"Quintessence!" Last but certainly not least was Will and Nerissa who were released from their bubbles at the same time, lightning and energy sparking across their skin as the lights in the room flickered briefly.

Will heard an outcry of shock and disbelief from all around them and took stock of what was going on and who was where. All of the civilians were far enough back that they weren't in the line of fire, except for the cops who were still trying to shoot Cedric. Knickerbocker had fainted and was being tended too by another teacher as Collins gaped at Will in shock and disbelief, the other students were gaping shocked and even taking pictures of the girls on their phones. More students and teachers were peeking into the cafeteria shocked and wide eyed…and there was a local news crew just outside the hole near the cops with a camera that by the red light on top was live and rolling. Will began coming up with strategies and plans in an instant and went with the best one she could come up with.

"Irma you ice the floors and then get the cops to back off! The last thing we need is to take a bullet! Taranee get a fire circle going to keep him from getting away but far enough away not to melt the ice. Cornelia you handle the news crew that showed up! Hay-lin keep Taranee's fire going strong and see if you can't knock the wind out of him!" Will gave orders to the others as she flew head on to Cedric and hit him with an electric charged fist to the gut that made him double over a bit at the strength behind it.

"Right!" The girls followed their orders without question, each of them shooting off to go to where they would be most useful while completing their tasks.

"Halinor you back up Taranee, Kadma you're with Cornelia, Cassidy with Irma, and Yan-lin go with Hay-lin! Follow their lead!" Nerissa ordered her thralls as she followed behind Will, although she kept her distance a bit and shot lightning from her hands at the giant snake man.

"Yes mistress." The thralls replied tonelessly as they each flew off to help their respective 'element sister' with their designated assignments.

"Nerissa! Cover me from afar!" Will called to the black-haired beauty as she got in close with Cedric again and flew over the iced over floor but away from the fire, distracting the hissing and angry snake man from the others.

"You reckless red head!" She heard Nerissa shout but the dark haired former guardian of Quintessence did as she was told and gave Will some cover by shooting lightning bolts at Cedric from the other side of the cafeteria. They made a pretty good team, Nerissa firing off blasts from afar while Will got in close and slammed her electricity charged fists and feet into the overgrown garden snake.

"Irma! The floor could use some more ice! Taranee get those flames closer! Cornelia what's the progress with the news crew!" Will called out even as she avoided Cedrics attempts at retaliations and deflected those she couldn't dodge or that Nerissa couldn't blast away in time.

"They're refusing to leave! And they're still recording!" Cornelia yelled back causing Will to curse.

"Okay Cornelia and Irma switch! Irma get them to leave no matter what! Cornelia you try to box Cedric in!" Will shouted new orders and earning affirmatives from the two.

_ 'Irma! Don't use your mind control! People will already be upset and wary if they think you can just control water, but for them to think you can control their minds or I can read their minds…?'_ Taranee quickly sent the mental warning to her brown haired friend who winced but gave an affirmative reply as she flew towards the camera crew.

"Alright people, nothing to see here. Just some girls trying to make a pair of snake skin boots." Irma said trying to distract the cameramen and keep up with Taranee's recommendations on not using her mind control.

"Get clear Will!" Cornelia called making Will fly up as if to leave the ring of fire, only for Cedrics tail to smack her clear across the room and into a wall.

"Will!" Nerissa was, surprisingly, the first one to reach the red head and had kneeled down next to her to check the girl over.

"'M fine for now. Cornelia box him in! Taranee increase the flames to suck up all the air! We'll try to knock him out without anyone else getting hit! Hay-lin you listen out for all the air to be gone or for him to faint, whichever happens first." Will barked orders even though she was a bit groggy from hitting her head rather hard and things seemed rather fuzzy.

"Finish this fast girls, it looks like Will has a concussion. Wilhelmina you need to stay awake for a while longer okay?" Nerissa asked as she helped support the red head who was trying to stand up again anyways, the stubborn girl blinked and then looked at Nerissa with squinted eyes.

"Why do I like hearing my full name all of a sudden?" Will wondered making Irma snort slightly from where she had ditched the reporters to check on Will.

"Must have hit your head pretty hard there Will. Come on. The others got this for now so let's get you seated somewhere to try and heal up a bit." Irma said putting Will's arm around her neck and moving as if to support the red heads left hand side.

"I've got her, you make sure the reporters don't get too close with the cameras and all." Nerissa said as she easily took Will from Irma and scooped the red head up into her arms in a princess carry.

"Easy there my little princess of the Heart. Don't want to hurt your head any more." Nerissa said smiling down at Will who's head was literally right at the same level as the older womans chest…Will felt the soft mound on her cheek and she went as red as her hair.

"What's the matter little heart? Enjoy your position?" Nerissa asked teasingly… Will was out of the older womans arms in an instant and was blushing bright red but scowling as she had lightning dancing around her, glaring at Nerissa.

"Please tell me that Cedric is still awake enough for me to beat up?" Will asked turning to Hay-lin who blinked confused.

"No he passed a few seconds ago. Why?" Hay-lin asked alarmed and confused.

"Misplaced aggression."


	4. Chapter 4

**W.I.T.C.H. Mess**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Look I have a concussion and I'm really not up to dealing with any press bullshit right now. Can you all at least wait until after my concussion heals?" Will, as the leader of the Guardians, was the one talking to the press while the other girls were just kind of hovering around her almost protectively despite how much Irma and Cornelia were pretending not to be concerned.

Nerissa was openly hovering just a little bit behind Will, on the other side of the table actually, with her minions standing behind her emotionlessly.

"Can you at least tell us what you are?! Or what your powers are? Or even just your team name!" The lead reporter asked nearly shoving her microphone in Will's face and causing the red head to glower at her for it, her eyes flashing with lightning getting the woman to back up a step.

"If I answer those three questions will you leave us alone until one of us tells you that I'm well enough for a press conference?" Will asked making all of the reporters nod eagerly as they began to crowd the girl who growled at them and her eyes flashed again to make them back off, the others forming closer ranks to their leader to try and block off the reporters from completely circling the red head.

"You know when we'd talk about reasons to be on TV I don't _quite_ think this is what we imagined it would be like." Irma joked to the others, half serious actually, as she blocked one reporter off from Will's left side.

"True. We'd never imagine that the reporters would try to crowd and swamp a _concussed fourteen year old _girl just to get a scoop that can _wait_ since we can't really hide it any more." Taranee said and the dry remark had most of the reporters looking sheepish and backing up a respectful distance which let Will breath a sigh of relief.

"Very well I'll answer those three questions. Our team name.. is W.I.T.C.H. We are the Guardians of the Infinte dimensions. On my far right is Hay-lin, our artistic and flightly little sneak. She's the Guardian of Air, a position she inherited from her grandmother Yan-lin. Next to Hay-lin is my right hand woman and second in command Cornelia Hale, our strong and proud ice skater. She's the Guardian of Earth." Will said standing and motioning to her right as the two of them either gave a little bow, Hay-lin, or merely scoffed and crossed her arms as she peered at them imperiously, Cornelia I mean you.

"On my far left is Irma Lair, our mischevious and persuasive little troublemaker. She's the Guardian of Water. Next to Irma is my left hand woman Taranee Cook, our smart but occasionally hot-heated bookworm. She's the Guardian of Fire." Will said motioning to those two with her left and causing Irma to grin and wave for the cameras, althoug the other girls noticed how she looked nervous but was hiding it well, and Taranee who was gave a shy wave and smile while blushing at Will's compliments.

"I'm the book smart one, you're the tactics smart one Will." Taranee said glancing at her leader who waved it off as if she hadn't even heard the other girl.

"And the last but in no way least member of their generations group is the leader of their group." Nerissa said as she moved around the table to just in front of Will and smiled at the girl, resting a hand on one of her shoulders and pushing the girl forward a step or two gently.

"Wilhelmina 'Will' Vandom, the Strong-Willed Warrior, she is the leader of their group and the arguably most dangerous one with the right motivation. She's the tactic genuis and lightning powered frog. The Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and the Quintessence Guardian. The Guardian of _Energy_ or rather _Life energy._" Nerissa said smiling down at the girl who scowled at her but glared across the small group of reporters that had gathered.

"There. You have your answers. Now leave." Will said making one reporter protest.

"But what about those other five girls? And why are you the leader?" The reporter demanded.

"I promised to answer those first three questions with the agreement that you all will leave once I did so. I fulfilled my half of the deal. Those five are not part of our group, they're a different set all together and therefore don't fall under my juristiction. They are not members of W.I.T.C.H. Now. Leave." Will said the last two words strongly and most of the reporters nodded and began to leave, having more than enough information to work with until the girl was deemed fit to answer more questions.

"I want answers and I am going to get them! You will tell me the answers to my questions right now." The reporter who protested demanded and tried to order while Will scoffed and the others tensed or smirked darkly.

"I'll do no such thing. You see that giant snake we just took out? He's not the scariest thing that we've ever fought, nor the strongest. If we can face him down without batting an eye...what makes you think that _you_ can scare us or force us to comply with anything you want?" Will asked crossing her arms over her chest and having felt Nerissa's hand on her shoulder tense a bit.

"I will get my answers!" The reporter said looking furious, the girls didn't even bat an eye at him until he took a step towards Will. Then Irma and Cornelia were right in front of him with Hay-lin circling around behind him and Taranee standing at the ready from her spot right beside Will.

"Hey T correct me if I'm wrong but isn't harassment of a minor a crime? And since he's not listening and leaving but instead pressing for answers...doesn't that count as him harassing Will?" Irma asked as she stood in front of the guy with a mischeviou grin on her face that looked out of place and almost a bit twisted. Cornelia merely stood next to her silent and glaring at the reporter disgustedly, as if he were scum on her shoe, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Harassment at all is a crime and yes him pressing her like this after she's made it clear she doesn't want to answer or talk to him anymore is considered harassment." Taranee said her voice very cold for someone with powers of fire.

"Wha-what would you girls, _children_ not even old enough to drive!, know about harassment?" The reporter asked a bit nervously as Irma gave him a wide wolfish grin, and Cornelia chuckled a bit. Hay-lins giggles behind him sounded dark to his ears and Will's amused chuckles were just a little lower than Taranee's own humorless giggles.

"Taranee's mom is a judge, she grew up memorizing law books. _My _dad however is a _cop._ I know quite a bit about the laws as well." Irma said with an amused wolf like grin while the reporter was now very very pale at hearing how the two girls had parents that could make things very, very bad for him.

"So I suggest you leave now while you're ahead. Before you _really _trigger their overprotective sides." Will said with another low amused chuckle while Nerissa was a bit surprised at this information on the new water and fire Guardians families but was also a bit curious as to why they were acting like this. Surely if they were new they wouldn't be this overprotective of their leader unless something had happened that she wasn't aware of?

That didn't stop Nerissa from treating the reporter like he was a mere pest, which to her he was and that was at the absolute best.

"You heard the little lady. Go on. Shoo."


	5. Chapter 5

**W.I.T.C.H. Mess**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Perhaps we should get you to a hospital Ms. Vandom?" Knickerbocker asked once she came back around and noticed the dried bit of blood on the red head's face from the hit to her head as the red head sat at a table with her eyes closed but still in guardian form.

"I'll be fine. Concussions only take an hour or so to heal in Guardian form. Three and a half hours in normal form." Will said although she was covering her eyes with one arm as she leaned back against Nerissa who was behind her gently rubbing the girls shoulders and looking worried.

"That's some advanced healing for mere beginners. It took until our third year before any of us began to heal that fast." Nerissa said curious as to why the girl healed so much faster than she should for only having the Heart for a year, give or take a few weeks. She had never heard of the Heart speeding up the Guardians healing _that_ much so why was this group of Guardians the outlier?

"Huh. What ya'll do for the pain then cause Advil don't work too well?" Will asked curious despite herself as she peeked past her arms to glance up at the black-haired former leader.

"Usually just a heat pack or ice pack. Why?" Nerissa asked raising an eyebrow and making Will snort and then wince at that. Note to self, snorting when you have a headache or concussion was not fun and hurt.

"Because I use the walking talking heat pack known as Taranee or the ice pack known as Irma." Will said and her free hand made a grabby motion at where she could sense Taranee was standing. The glasses wearing fire wielder immediately approached and warmed her hands up until they emitted a light orange glow.

"T you are a goddess you know that?" Will asked with a moan of relief as Taranee placed her hands near Will's head and the heat began to ease the headache a bit as well as any tension in the girl.

"You could stand to mention it more often." Taranee said with a smirk as she looked at her leader fondly amused.

"Don't get a big head Taranee." Will warned making the fire wielder snort slightly.

"Do I look like Irma and Cornelia to you?" Taranee asked in return earning a sound of protest from both of the one's she named.

"Fair point." Will conceded as she relaxed further into Nerissa's body as the heat worked it's, pardon the pun, magic on her.

"Oi!" Irma said pouting at her leader who didn't see it as she sighed in relief at the heat finally relaxing her muscles fully, although she did keep one arm covering her eyes just to avoid being blinded and her headache being made worse by the bright lights of the cafeteria.

"Don't even try denying it. There are a _lot _of instances I can think of where you let your ego out of control." Will said dryly and not even glancing at the brown-haired water user who paused for a moment and then shrugged. Yeah, she knew her ego got out of control on occasion. Thankfully her friends, even Corny, helped her keep it in check as much as they could.

Actually that should be especially Corny since the blond had no problems smacking Irma back down to earth, literally in at least two occasions.

"And Cornelia I swear if I hear you try and protest being proud I'm going to have you looked at to see if _you're_ the one with the concussion." Will said without moving a bit but everyone got the feeling that she was staring right at Cornelia for this anyways, with one eyebrow raised.

"Tch. I know my faults and I know I'm proud. I'm a Hale after all. Don't be getting up and doing anything stupid that makes your concussion worse though. We need our tactic genius of the group to help us out when the crap hits the fan." Cornelia said flipping her hair over her shoulder although there was a glimmer of worry in her eyes that belayed the haughty tone in her voice.

"That's Corny talk for 'I know I'm an egotistical bitch but I own this and I'm worried about you but don't want to show it so don't be getting hurt worse because we need you more than you know'." Irma 'translated' with a grin on her face and earning a scowl from Cornelia who took a swing at the water user who had already ducked.

"I swear if you two start fighting again I _will_ get up and stop you and if I have to do that…" Will let the threat hang making both of them pale and immediately stop as they gulped.

"We'll be good." Cornelia said taking a step away from Irma who gave a small smirk.

"Well she might. I couldn't be good if you payed me. But I won't start a fight. I happen to _like_ not getting my ass kicked by my own leader thank you very much." Irma said smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Irma I'm at least seventy-four-point six percent sure that you enjoy getting your ass kicked, especially by Will." Taranee said dryly to the brunette who blushed a bit and scowled at Taranee.

"Don't act like you don't! I mean have you _seen_ her when she's angry, especially while wearing those tight stockings?" Irma asked earning a brief moment before there was an agreeing squeak from Hay-lin and even Cornelia hummed her agreement.

"I think we've all seen her angry before but I'm probably the only one of us who hasn't gotten her ass kicked because we were either not paying attention to a critical part of a plan, doing something stupid, or challenged her leadership." Taranee said dryly and looking pointedly at the others for each part.

"Okay in my defense she didn't even have powers back then." Cornelia said making Irma snort.

"Yeah but she still beat you like a drum when you tried to fight her for leadership of the Guardians. Says a lot doesn't it?" Irma asked smirking at Cornelia who glared at her.

"This coming from the one who got her ass kicked because she had done something so stupid as to try and flood a _field_ to deal with some Lurdens and end up destroying three farms and angering the locals?" Cornelia asked making Irma scowl at being reminded of that. How was she supposed to know that Lurdens could swim or that the field wouldn't fill up with water like that because the farm walls were so small and weak?

"Better than Hay-lin! She got her butt kicked because she screwed up a critical part of a plan and nearly got Taranee killed all because she had been day-dreaming when Will told each of us what our parts was!" Irma deflected over to the air user who let out a squawk like sound at that.

"In my defense…okay yeah I don't have a good defense and deserved that ass kicking. Sorry again Taranee." Hay-lin apologized to the fire wielder who merely smiled at her.

"It's alright Hay-lin. I only got some minor scaring from that, no more than what you got when that Lurden got in a lucky shot to your leg." Taranee waved it off easily and Nerissa was listening in closely even as she supported Will's weight and rubbed the girls shoulders.

So the red head wasn't afraid to kick their asses to prove that she was the leader for a reason huh? Nerissa wished she had thought of that back then although Kadma could have probably taken her…

But if the fire and air users had scars from their battles…then did that mean that the other three did as well?

Nerissa stared down at Will for a moment.

If the fire and air Guardians had scars…then how many scars did the Guardian Leader have?


	6. Chapter 6

**W.I.T.C.H. Mess**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"While waiting on me to finish healing…why don't you girls fix the school? Cornelia put all the bricks back in place, Taranee melt the mortar a little so they'll stick, then Hay-lin and Irma flash freeze it so that they'll stay." Will said after another few minutes of enjoying Taranee's warm hands soothing her pounding headache and making the girls nod.

"You got it boss lady." Irma said casually dropping a kiss to Will's cheek as she moved away from the table. Nerissa raised an eyebrow at this. The Quintessence and Water Guardian?

"Heal up soon Will." Hay-lin said dropping a kiss to Will's cheek as well as she followed Irma, making both Nerissa and Knickerbocker to look surprised.

"We'll take care of everything." Taranee promised, kissing the girls other cheek as she pulled her hands away. Now everyone was staring again, which wasn't that much different than a minute ago since everyone had been staring at the girls ever since the reporters left. Although Nerissa could sense the reporters just outside of the cafeteria waiting to try and catch one of the girls alone and get answered probably.

"You just rest and recover." Cornelia said pressing a gentle kiss to Will's cheek as well before she walked over to the hole in the wall and began to levitate the bricks up.

"All four of them? My you are a busy one aren't you?" Nerissa asked although she felt a dark feeling settle in her heart at seeing the girls kissing Will.

Will gave a snort that made her headache spike and tried to choke a laugh down at the same time as her wince of pain.

"We're friends. Close friends sure but definitely not in the way you're thinking. Three of them have boyfriends and the other is trying to get a boyfriend." Will said wincing but amused at what Nerissa had been thinking.

"So you're not in a big poly relationship with your friends?" Knickerbocker asked completely straight faced as she looked at Will who snorted slightly again, only to groan in pain at how that made her headache spike again.

"No. We're more like sisters than anything." Will said amused and making Knickerbocker smirk slightly.

"Collins owes me twenty bucks." Knickerbocker said making Will look amused but Nerissa pressed a finger to the girls nose before she could snort again.

"Stop snorting or snickering. It makes your head worse." Nerissa said sternly to the younger woman who raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're acting weird. First you help us fight off Cedric, then you try to help defend me from a reporter…and now you're worried about the concussion and my health." Will said staring up at Nerissa with semi-focused eyes.

"Her being concerned about you is weird?" Knickerbocker asked sharply as she stared at the two.

"She's literally been attacking and nearly killing us for the last few months. She's trapped one of our friends inside of a necklace to regain her powers, attacked and harassed us for several weeks, gathered the rest of the Old Guardians and corrupted them into her merry little band of mind controlled zombies which caused major mental trauma to all of us but especially Hay-lin, and has been trying to either defeat us or turn us into her little mind slaves as well." Will said flatly to her principal who blinked slowly and then stared at Will wide eyed.

"What?" Knickerbocker demanded alarmed and Will nodded slightly.

"Yeah so you can see why it's weirding me out that she's acting so concerned now." Will deadpanned and Knickerbocker nodded faintly in understanding.

"It's not helping with her glamour on, although no offense Nerissa but the glamour is more appealing than your original looks." Will said making Nerissa snort slightly herself this time.

"Oh trust me, no offense taken and I know. That's what happens when you're locked up on a mountain with no food or water or any other basic necessities that a person needs to live and having to use my life force to make up for it. Along with no human interaction until I managed to get free." Nerissa said sourly and Will frowned.

"Remind me to talk with the Oracle about that. That's just not right at all." Will said frowning deeply and making Nerissa snicker slightly.

"I can't wait to see that. Oh and to correct you…I'm not wearing a glamour and neither are the other girls. Halinor being part of the Council knew of where the Fountain of Youth was located. It's not the Spring of Eternal Youth but it works just as well. All five of us drank from it, that way we're back in our primes." Nerissa said smugly and making Will look up at her and then over at the other four with a raised eyebrow.

"So now you're all over sixty aside from Cassidy but have the bodies of teens?" Will asked making Nerissa grin at her and nod.

"Huh…that makes you about the same age as your son doesn't it?" Will asked looking curious and making Nerissa snort slightly again.

"Caleb's not my son. He's the Mages. I was just trying to get him to join me with that lie. He has some of her magic and would have been useful." Nerissa said amused and making Will pause for a moment as she thought about that. She'd have to tell Caleb the truth about that when she saw him next.

"Well…that's going to make things awkward probably." Will said shrugging a bit and relaxing into Nerissa's hands.

"Your head still hurts…Halinor come warm up the air and help with her headache." Nerissa ordered making the blond step forward and warm up her hands with ease as she put them near Will's head.

"Wait…Halinor? As in Halinor Clarkson?" Knickerbocker demanded as she stared at the blond and noticed how the blond did look familiar.

"But if she's Halinor…and Ms. Vandom called you Nerissa…then…Kadma…Yan-lin and Cassidy? But…but Cassidy was _dead _and Kadma and Halinor have been missing for _decades_!" Knickerbocker said and she was rather pale as she stared at the girls.

"Ah someone who knew us back when we were Guardians ourselves." Nerissa said looking amused and wondering who this old woman was that she recognized them on sight after hearing just one or two of their names.

"We went to school together Nerissa. It's me. Katherine! Katherine Knickerbocker remember?" Knickerbocker asked making Nerissa blink once then twice and then stare at the old principal.

"Katherine? Old man Knickerbockers daughter? I see you took after your dad and became a teacher then." Nerissa said looking interested in meeting another old friend who wasn't one of the guardians.

"I'm the principal but again. _How?_ Cassidy died forty years ago in a ski accident and Halinor and Kadma had been missing for almost as long! Honestly most of us thought that they either died as well or ran away and found somewhere to elope or be Boston Married without anyone the wiser." Knickerbocker demanded and Will raised both eyebrows as she glanced from the blond fire wielder to the former queen.

"That explains one reason why she believed Halinor immediately despite her acting weird during your attempt to capture Kadma." Will said making Nerissa snicker slightly.

"Those two have always been either Boston married or an old married couple ever since we were kids. That's one of the main reasons I grabbed Halinor before Kadma, and one of the good things about them being enthralled. I don't have to listen to them being so sickeningly cute and in love but denying it." Nerissa explained to Will who snickered amused at that.

"Halinor and Kadma were living on different worlds until I went and…collected them. As for Cassidy…well I have the power of Quintessence. Energy. And Energy is in everything. Of course using it lets me bring Cassidy back to life with ease." Nerissa said to Knickerbocker who massaged her temples as if she had a headache.

"Since you seem to be in a helping mood right now…how about you tell me about some of the things I can expect from my powers? The other girls have the other formers they can learn from so I want to learn from you while you're in a good mood." Will asked staring at Nerissa and Nerissa noticed how the girls eyes were a good bit more focused now.

"Ask me anything you want dear heart. I'll answer any and every question that crosses your pretty little brain." Nerissa said and then she kissed Will's forehead.

Even in her mind controlled state, Halinor was worried the young Keeper of the Heart would implode with how fast she turned a dark shade of red.


End file.
